Geschichtenerleber
by whathobertie
Summary: Die unendliche Verworrenheit der Zeit und ihre warme Hand lassen den Doctor nachdenklich werden, auch wenn sie doch eigentlich nur eine Gutenachtgeschichte hören möchte. Doch so einfach ist das nicht. Nine/Rose, Allgemein, keine Spoiler.


**TITEL:** Geschichtenerleber**  
GENRE:** Allgemein**  
CHARAKTERE:** Nine, Rose**  
PAIRING:** Nine/Rose**  
RATING:** PG-13**  
SPOILER:** keine**  
WÖRTER:** 1.300**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** Die unendliche Verworrenheit der Zeit und ihre warme Hand lassen den Doctor nachdenklich werden, auch wenn sie doch eigentlich nur eine Gutenachtgeschichte hören möchte. Doch so einfach ist das nicht. Spielt unmittelbar nach "Father's Day".

* * *

Er spürte ihre Hand immer noch. Warm und klamm und verzweifelt und suchend. Es war keineswegs das erste Mal, dass er sie gespürt hatte, doch zum ersten Mal hatte er das Gefühl, dass etwas von ihr direkt auf ihn übergegangen war. Und er konnte einfach nicht sagen, was genau es war, und ob es ihm womöglich sogar Angst machte.

Vielleicht war es nicht das erste Mal, das ihm so etwas passiert ist. Wenn es so war, dann machte es ihm definitiv Angst.

Das kleine Teil sprang ihm unterdessen immer und immer wieder aus der Hand, entglitt seinen kalten Fingern und kam klirrend auf dem Boden auf, als wolle es ihm sagen, er solle sich keinesfalls mit solch einer Nichtigkeit beschäftigen, wenn es doch vielleicht ganz andere Dinge zu tun gab. Abenteuer zu erleben, Zivilisationen zu retten, Kriege zu gewinnen. Oder auch einfach nur nach ihr zu sehen.

Er funkelte die winzige Sechskantmutter böse an, als er unter das Terminal kroch und sie erneut auflas. Verstand sie denn nicht, dass es ihre Nichtigkeit war, die er jetzt vielleicht brauchte? Und genau dann stellte sie sich so unendlich stur.

Beim nächstes klirrenden Geräusch gab er auf. Er sah, wie die Mutter ein paar Mal aufkam und wieder nach oben sprang, dann ein Stück rollte und anschließend in einem der Bodengitter auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwand. Verloren in Zeit und Raum, so wie er.

Er nahm es als Zeichen, verließ das Herzstück der TARDIS und tauchte ein in die Tiefe, folgte verworrenen Wegen vorbei an Sammlungen vergangener und zukünftiger Tage, bis er zu dem Raum kam, in dem sie sich von den Ereignissen, die so nicht hätten sein sollen, erholte.

Ein Zögern zuckte durch seine Hand, als er den Überschallschrauber aus der Tasche zog und dieser ihm zu verstehen gab, dass er eintreten konnte. Ein kurzes Klickgeräusch und die Tür öffnete sich fast ohne sein Zutun.

Das Licht von draußen hob ihre Silhouette aus der Dunkelheit hervor und bannte seinen Blick. Erst nach einer Weile bemerkte er, dass sie nicht mehr schlief und ihre Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren. Er trat ein, ließ das Licht langsam den Raum durchfluten und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Dann setzte er sich zu ihr aufs Bett, strich gedankenlos ein Stück der Decke neben sich glatt und durchwühlte sein Hirn nach einem passenden Eisbrecher. "Tee?", war alles, was dabei herauskam. Es ließ ihn leicht verwundert und vielleicht sogar ein wenig enttäuscht von sich selbst zurück.

"Nein, danke", antwortete sie und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, soweit es das Kissen darunter zuließ.

"Alles okay?", fragte er und diesmal war er etwas zufriedener mit der Auswahl der simplen Worte.

"Ja", sagte sie und es klang tapfer, "nur ein wenig verwirrt."

Er verstand. Alles wurde wieder still und sie schloss die Augen. Vielleicht sah sie immer noch die Ereignisse des siebten Novembers 1987, vielleicht hatte sie aber auch das Talent, nichts mehr zu sehen, wenn sich ihre Augen schlossen.

"Erzähl mir etwas über dein Leben", sagte sie schließlich, ohne die Augen dabei wieder zu öffnen.

"Neunhundert Jahre lassen sich nicht so einfach zusammenfassen", merkte er an.

"Ich will auch nicht alles hören, nur etwas."

Ihre Stimme klang beharrlich und bittend, aber sein Kopf war leer. Also sagte er nichts und sie schien zu verstehen, dass sie ihn an die Hand nehmen musste, so wie er es bei ihr oft tat.

"Wenn du zurück gehen würdest, zurück an den Ort, zurück in die Zeit, wo es passiert ist, würdest du nicht auch versuchen, jemanden zu retten?"

"Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht tun darf."

Ihre Augen öffneten sich. "Aber Rationalität siegt nicht immer."

"Deshalb werde ich nicht zurück gehen und es darauf ankommen lassen."

"Erzähl mir, was genau damals passiert ist. Mit dir, mit deinem Volk, deiner Familie."

Sein Blick war ernst, doch er versuchte trotzdem, genug Sanftheit hineinzulegen, um sie nicht gleich zu verschrecken. "Das ist keine Gutenachtgeschichte, Rose."

"Dann erzähl mir eine, die eine ist." Jetzt klang ihre Stimme enttäuscht, aber dennoch verständig.

"Gut", sagte er und überlegte ein Weilchen. "Es war einmal ein Mädchen, das durch Zeit und Raum reiste—", begann er fast schon heiter, doch sie unterbrach ihn rasch.

"Oh nein, ist es eine Geschichte über mich? Ich will keine Geschichte über mich hören", stellte sie klar.

Sie wusste nicht, dass es nicht zwangsläufig eine Geschichte über sie sein musste, aber jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt, um ihr das zu erklären. "Ich bin kein Geschichtenerzähler, Rose", sagte er stattdessen einfach nur und zuckte fast schon entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

Sie überlegte und erwiderte dann nachdenklich: "Nein, du bist ein Geschichtenerleber."

Er nickte und lächelte sanft.

"Bist du noch sauer auf mich?", wollte sie plötzlich wissen.

"Wegen deinen kleinen Versuchen dich in die Zeit einzumischen?", fragte er, obwohl er genau wusste, was sie meinte. "Nein, ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen."

"Bereust du es, mich zu dem Tag mitgenommen zu haben?"

"Bereust du es, den Tag erlebt zu haben?", stellte er die Gegenfrage.

"Nein."

"Dann nicht."

Sie lächelte vorsichtig. "Ich bin froh, dass du immer noch hier bist."

"Hier und überall." _Stets zu Diensten_, dachte er sich.

"Ich lass dich wieder allein", sagte er dann nach ein paar Sekunden der Stille, die nur von einem intensiven Blick zwischen ihnen gefüllt waren. Seine Hand berührte kurz die ihre und flugs war das Gefühl von vorhin wieder da. Warm und klamm und verzweifelt und suchend.

Als er vom Bett aufstand, realisierte er, dass es wahrscheinlich nicht nur ihre, sondern auch seine Empfindungen waren.

"Deine Hand ist kalt", stellte sie fest und strich über ihre Haut, ganz so als hätte er die Kühle dort zurückgelassen.

Anfangs etwas irritiert schaute er an sich hinunter, betrachtete seine Hand, ballte kurz eine Faust und streckte die Finger dann wieder aus. Danach entspannte sich sein Gesicht wieder und ein schelmisches Grinsen breitete sich darauf aus. "Muss daran liegen, dass ich so cool bin."

Ihr Lachen war wie die Faszination eines mit Grazie explodierenden Planeten, nur unglaublich viel schöner und von einer Dauer, die ihn glauben ließ, es würde ihn nun nie wieder loslassen.

Bevor er den Raum verließ, legte er den Lichtschalter sachte um und alles um ihn herum wurde schwarz. Irgendwann würde sie ihn verlassen, das wusste er. Ihn zurücklassen in der Dunkelheit, bis schließlich vielleicht ein neuer, winziger Funke auftauchen würde, der die Kraft hatte, das Universum wieder zu erhellen.

Oder er würde sie verlassen. Nur dass es passieren würde, das war sicher.

Jeder Augenblick zerrte sie ein klein wenig mehr von ihm weg, sodass jede Art von Nähe nur noch wie eine garstige Illusion wirkte. Die Zeit war sein Freund und Feind zugleich. Er würde überleben, sie überdauern und sich dann immer wieder fragen, ob es das alles überhaupt wert war. Er vermied es, dass ein Seufzen hörbar seinen Körper verließ und wünschte ihr nur stumm eine gute Nacht.

Nicht alles war so brillant, wie es seine Geschichten, sein Verhalten, seine Art so vieles mit Leichtigkeit und Humor zu sehen, vielleicht vermuten ließen. Aber es war kein Grund, jetzt schon aufzugeben und in düsteren Gedanken zu versinken, wo es doch noch Abenteuer zu erleben, Zivilisationen zu retten und Kriege zu gewinnen gab. Mit ihr, heute, morgen und vielleicht auch übermorgen.

Er trat hinaus auf die verschlungenen Gänge, die in behagliches Licht getaucht wurden, und rieb sich die Hände, bis sie langsam wieder warm wurden. Vielleicht würde er sich ja auf die Suche nach der verdammten Sechskantmutter machen und ihr zeigen, wo genau in Raum und Zeit sie jetzt gerade hingehörte. Der Gedanke hinterließ ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

**ENDE**


End file.
